It is known to equip aircrafts with flight recorders which are generally arranged in a part of the aircraft which is unlikely to suffer severe damage in the event of an accident.
Flight recorders, known as “black boxes”, are compulsory safety equipment on transport airplanes.
They record numerous flight parameters, as well as cockpit conversations, and are an important tool in determining and explaining the circumstances and causes of a civil aviation accident or incident.
Flight recorders are designed so that their contents are protected from severe conditions: acceleration greater than 3400 g, a temperature of 1100° C. for one hour, submersion at a depth of six thousand meters for one month.
The difficulties currently faced in recovering flight recorders in the event of an accident raise questions as to the suitability of current technology for recovering flight data for accidents over oceans or remote regions.
It is known to produce ejectable flight recorders and document U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,847 in particular describes an ejectable recorder placed in the tail of the fuselage of an aircraft and document CH 701262 describes an ejectable recorder having a parachute and housed on one side of the fuselage forward of the vertical stabilizer root.